


Lanterns are nerds.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Shakespeare Quotations, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, Star Trek References, Star Wars References, Tags Are Hard, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: Shenanigans and references.. Jess takes it to a whole new level. Simon has no idea how his family is the way they are.
Relationships: Simon Baz & Jessica Cruz
Series: In the end, we all bleed Green. [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422457
Kudos: 9





	Lanterns are nerds.

'Oh no! There's is an robbery going on!' Someone shouted and Simon powered up without any sparkles or anime transformations.

'Stay right where you are' Simon told the lizard like criminals, who were busy robbing a supermarket of toilet paper(?).

He heard Jessica slipping to stop behind him before constructing an sword from her new favorite TV-show the family had binge watched in the weekend.

'For the Honor of Grayskull!' she shouted and started an She-ra like transformation/power up.

'Why' Simon simply said when she was done and Jess just flashed an grin at him before attacking the lizards.

The worst part was that John, Keli and the other three corpsmen walked in while doing their snack run on Simon and Jess and John just froze while the three others exchanged looks with each other and Keli, who was hysterically giggling while doing so.

'Don't you dare' Simon simply informed them and John pinched his nosebridge with a smirk.

'I wasn't going to say anything' John replied.

'It was Jessica's idea to do that - whatever she was doing' Simon sighed. 'Why can't you people just be normal?!'.

'What do you mean?' Kyle asked, sounding too damn innocent. 'What kind of normal? Ours or theirs?'.

'Maybe you're just boring' Keli added. 'Transformation sequences are freaking cool, wonder woman does it too'.

'Why'.

'You're stuck with us, deal with it' John said with a smug smirk while dumping the snacks and the coffee into the shopping chart.

It made Simon wonder where they got the money.. Either the lanterns put their money together or Hal stole Ollie Queens credit card.

Definitely the last one.

Jess was still whacking the lizards with her sword in the background and she did a great job, while still making Simon wonder what the heck is wrong with this family.

'It's not like you are the only normal person here, Simon' Hal said, smirking knowingly at Simon while leaning against Kyle. Sometimes it's just scary how clever this dude is, especially for the people who believe Batman.

But Simon is getting used to it, but there's still a whole shit load of stuff and talents from his coworkers and family that still catches him off guard.

Simon had heard Kyle blast several songs mid battle through speaker constructs, like the one punch man theme, star wars, star trek, Megalovania, accident music and much more.

He had heard Guy quote stuff from star trek in Klingon and John or another lantern answered in quotes from star trek without missing an heartbeat.

One of Hals many responses to the speech of an power-hungry war lord in Shakespeare.

Freaking closeted literature nerd.

' _Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, Signifying nothing'._

He then proceeded to go full power, kicking the ass of the same war lord and Simon regretted not bringing popcorn to watch shit going down while Kyle decided it was a fitting moment to blast Megalovania. Again...

John had quoted star wars.

Guy had said something in Klingon.

Jessica added an reference from Undertale.

Alan accidentally quoted an prequel meme, Jen died from laughter.

Sojourner quoted Doctor Who.

This fucking family...

Jessica, still in green-black She-ra armor showed up and slung an arm around Simons shoulders flashing an little manic grin at the others.

'What ya talking about?' She asked, grinning at Simon.

'Powering up, your partner is boring' Keli answered before someone could say something.

Simon let out an indignant squeak and glared at the kid who looked too smug for her own good.

'See? Even the others say so' Jess said while elbowing Simon in the ribs and ignoring the cameras filming them.

'You thinking what I am thinking?' Kyle asked, grinning at Jess.

'Anime marathon?'.

'Yes, come on Simon. We have work to do'.

'Guys? Help' Simon mouthed when both of them started dragging Simon towards the exit of the supermarket.

'It's for your own good, Baz' Guy shouted. 'Just let it happen'.

John turned his back to the shopping chart and continued his way down the aisle.

'I hate every last one of you' Simon muttered when Hal flashed him an too innocent smile before walking after John and picking up Keli while following John. 

'Welcome to the dark side' Keli chirped and they three of them disappeared around an corner.


End file.
